eternaldestinyfandomcom-20200215-history
The Fury
Fury Guild Charter Fury is an evil guild of mischief and cunning, a malevolence built into a facade of neutrality to keep others on their guard. We are a guild of secrecy, where rogue-like qualities are always welcome. Our members chose Fury because they felt that they didn't belong in the hustle and bustle of the goodie guilds. They wanted a change, something for the better, and that's exactly what they received when they signed up for Fury. We can give the same opportunity to you. We only ask that you give us your loyalty, and our home is your home Join us or fear us...Hail Fury. Current Guild Leader: Delisha Zrazorian ---- Fury Guild - Information and Requirements ' Fury is a very tightly nit group of individuals striving to maintain the balance between Good and Evil on the World of Eternal Destiny. Forming in response to the overwhelming forces of Good that plague and poison the land, we all must band together in times of need. '''Fury Guild Motto: ' Join us or Fear us – Hail Fury 'Fury Guild Theme: ' The best weapon against an enemy is another enemy. (Friedrich Nietzsche) 'Fury Guild Ideology: ' Man will never be free until the last King is strangled with the entrails of the last priest. (Denis Diderot) '''Fury Directives: - Fury will always act behind a facade of neutrality, we are a guild of secrecy and deceit, open acts of evil are strictly forbidden. - Fury will get involved in local politics or political parties. - Fury will mobilize to assist the many demons, tyrants, devils and spawns of evil within the Lands of Eternal Destiny! - Fury will attempt to thwart those organizations of “Good” whenever and wherever possible. - Fury is offensive in nature and will always strike first and without warning. Fury Alignment Requirements: - Evil and Chaotic Neutral alignments characters may apply and then prove their worth - Good alignment characters need not apply Fury Level Requirements: ' - You must earn ten (10) levels here on Eternal Destiny to be eligible for Fury membership. '''Fury Structure: ' - Any member of Fury can request support from fellow members and any member has the "option" of answering such a call. Failing to heed any call, however, will immediately bring to question your commitment to the demise of “Good” and the promotion of Fury. - All members of Fury will rally to the call to arms immediately. (DM event purposes) - Any member of Fury that is involved with any other organization must follow the Fury’s decree first, the petty laws and rules of other organizations are always secondary. '''Benefits of membership to the Fury Guild 1. Your own personal room in the Fury Guild House. OCC// The Fury Guild House, in all its dark and decadent magnificence is an incredible creation by “She who dwells in the Lamp” … Jeanie D’Jinni! Deliciously wicked! If you aren’t totally blown away with Fury Guild, then you need to get back on your medication! 2. The warm and satisfying feeling deep inside… knowing that you personally have helped stamp out “Good” in the World and help promote the true values of Fury. 3. Rapid advancement within the ranks; indeed, ambitious, highly motivated individuals may move quickly up into positions of power and authority with in the Fury Guild. 4. Many other sweet benefits to numerous to mention… ----